The Wedding Plan
by HouseHaddock
Summary: Astrid's older brother Eric is getting married, and Astrid is excited, not so much for her brother, but for herself. While everyone else's eyes are on the bride, Astrid's will be on the Best Man, her brother's best friend Hiccup. Modern!AU one shot.


**Writer's block for One of the Dragons has lead me to this. This little idea popped into my head and then it turned into what I feel is quite a humorous, sexy short story that does move a little fast but I think is cute enough to make up for that. I'm really sorry about ignoring OOTD, and I promise I'll try to update it soon, but for right now, I hope people enjoy this. I really enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p>It was the weekend of Astrid's brother Eric's wedding, and she couldn't have been happier. Not because her brother was getting married, not at all. Sure, she was happy for him, she was glad he was happy and Heather was nice. She was pretty and she made Eric happy, so that was good.<p>

But no, Astrid was excited for the wedding for selfish reasons. For one thing, the wedding was happening at their family cabin, which they were all staying in and it had been so long since she last stayed there. The weather was absolutely gorgeous, June was the perfect month to have a wedding. But the real reason she was so excited was because Hiccup was going to be there. Astrid was really excited about that.

So maybe it was wrong for Astrid to totally want her older brother's best friend, but to be fair, Hiccup had initially had a crush on her first. They were only a year apart, and even when they were little, Hiccup had liked her. Growing up, he'd continued to like her. And then when college happened, and Astrid saw how much Hiccup had grown when he and Eric came back from their first semester, yeah, she definitely reciprocated the feelings. And it wasn't just because he got hot, but because he was so confident and so the person outwardly that he'd always been behind closed doors.

And he was Eric's best man in the wedding and he was also going to be staying at the cabin. In the room next door to hers. So yeah, maybe Astrid had a little plan in mind. But it wasn't a big deal or anything.

* * *

><p>She pulled up to the cabin, and naturally the first person she saw was her brother. Astrid parked and got out of her car, grabbing her bags from the backseat while Eric ran over to her.<p>

"ASSTURD!" he yelled affectionately, holding out his arms. Astrid rolled her eyes, but she smiled and let him hug her, though she did get in a light punch to his stomach. "Baby sis! I've missed you!"

"You saw me like a week ago, Eric," Astrid said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but before that I hadn't seen you since like Christmas." He threw his arm over her shoulder and walked with her up to the cabin, not bothering to help her with her bags or anything. "So, baby sis, I'm getting married. Can you believe it?"

"Nope! I still can't believe Heather would say yes, honestly. She must be insane."

"Hardy har har! She is insane. Insane for me! But yeah, I'd say I'm killing this being an adult thing. I graduated college and now I'm getting married. I never thought it would happen, ever! But it is and I'm so excited and I'm so glad that you're here and in the wedding!" Eric said. Astrid laughed.

"Eric, of course I'm here, I'm your sister. And yes, you're totally killing this adult thing."

"Soon, you're gonna be the one killing it. I mean, you have a year left of college and then both Hofferson kids will be out in the real world. You excited?"

"Oh so much! Now, I have a serious question!" They got to the porch, but Astrid moved so she was standing in front of Eric. "Is Hiccup here yet?"

Eric laughed and shook his head. "Of course you'd ask that. Are you going to try to hook up with my best friend?" he asked. Astrid gave him the most innocent smile that she could possibly muster, which wasn't very innocent. Hoffersons weren't great at innocence and Eric knew far too well of the feelings Astrid had for Hiccup. In fact, he probably knew too much.

"Nooo, of course not. I would never do that to you!" she said.

"Of course you wouldn't," Eric said with a smirk. "He's on his way. You might want to put on something sexy before he gets here. Or better yet, just lay naked in his bed until he arrives!"

"The latter sounds good. I'll go do that," Astrid said, turning on her heel and walking up the porch. Eric looked proud of himself, until he realized what he'd told her to do.

"No wait! Astrid! Don't!" he yelled, running after her once Astrid took off running into the cabin.

* * *

><p>When Hiccup arrived, Astrid basically knocked over everyone to get to him. His face lit up when he saw her and she basically jumped into his arms to hug him. He hugged her back tightly.<p>

"I haven't seen you since Christmas!" she said, sliding her hands from around his neck to his shoulders. "Did you get taller? You look taller!"

"I don't think so, but hey, I guess it's possible. God, you look so amazing, Astrid," Hiccup said, looking over her. Astrid couldn't help but preen. She knew she looked good, but she definitely enjoyed the attention Hiccup always gave her.

"You do too," she said, batting her eyes up at him. She loved the way he blushed when she complimented him. She removed her hands from his shoulders and clapped them together. "Do you need any help with your bags? Your room is right next to mine."

"That would be great, actually!" he said, opening his trunk. Eric ran out of the cabin then, sprinting towards them.

"HADDOCK!"

Astrid and Hiccup looked up and Hiccup chuckled. "Hofferson!" Eric ran into him, hugging him and patting his back.

"I am so excited, man! I'm getting married! Can you believe it?" Eric yelled. Astrid laughed.

"Deja vu..." she muttered, grabbing Hiccup's tux bag. She bit her lip at the thought of seeing him in a tux. He hadn't gone to prom, so she never got to see him in one then, and there was never any other opportunity for that. But now... she was very excited to see him in one.

"I mean, I was there to watch your relationship with Heather blossom, so I can believe it," Hiccup said with a chuckle, grabbing his dufflebag. Astrid closed his trunk and grabbed Hiccup's arm.

"C'mon. I'm gonna help you get settled," she said. Eric raised a brow at her.

"I'm sure you are," he said. Astrid kicked his shin and smiled up at Hiccup. Eric cried out. "Astrid! I'm getting married!"

"Oh Eric, you're fine. Stop being such a baby. C'mon, Hiccup!" she said cheerfully, pulling Hiccup towards the cabin. Hiccup laughed as he followed her.

"You're so mean to your brother."

"It's my job as his sister. Besides, you knew that considering you grew up with us." She smiled up at him again. "So, how's the real world treating you? Eric said you're going to grad school?" she asked him. Hiccup grinned and nodded.

"I am! I'm really excited about it. And you're going into your senior year. How does it feel that you're almost done with your undergraduate program?" he asked.

"So good. I can't tell you how happy I am to almost be done." They walked upstairs in the cabin and Astrid led him down the hall to his room. "And here's you." Astrid walked in and hung his tux bag up in the closet. Hiccup set his dufflebag down on the bed and opened it, pulling out his clothes to put them away. "Do you need any help?" Astrid asked.

"Oh no, I'm good." He carried his clothes to the dresser. "So... are you still with Snot?" he asked. Astrid laughed out loud.

"Nope! Not even in the slightest. We weren't even really together, he just kind of thought we were. So I'm sorry if he told you we were," she said. "That stopped being a thing before it was even a thing, mainly because he couldn't kiss for shit." Hiccup smiled at her. "And what about you? Wasn't your last girlfriend... Heather?" Astrid raised a brow at him.

"Heather wasn't my last girlfriend, no, but the last one was a while ago."

"Is this weird for you?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Nope. Not at all, honestly. Heather and I dated during sophomore year and it was casual. She wasn't the love of my life or anything. And she and Eric are so happy and perfect for each other. I'm more than happy for them."

"Well, that's good," Astrid said, biting her lip. "Actually, I-"

"ASSTURD! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! MOM AND DAD ARE HERE!" Eric's voice yelled from downstairs. Astrid groaned.

"I hate him." She stood up. "Get settled. I'll see you later."

Hiccup grinned. "Yeah, definitely." Astrid stared at him for a moment, before Eric screamed 'Assturd' again and she ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>It was so hard to get any alone time with Hiccup. It turned out that wedding weekends were incredibly busy, filled with activities and getting ready for the big day. And Eric was being insufferable. It was like he was making sure that Astrid and Hiccup didn't have any time together. And every time Astrid caught him making sure they couldn't be together, he would give her this shit-eating grin. He knew exactly what he was doing.<p>

But it was the night of the rehearsal dinner, and Astrid wasn't going to let Eric continue to cockblock her.

She put on the sexiest dress she had in her possession. Okay, it wasn't like super sexy, but it was bright red and red was definitely her color. There were also a sheerness to the top and cut outs in the back, and it was sure to turn heads (even though she only wanted to turn Hiccup's). And sure, maybe she would upstage Heather a bit, but hey, it wasn't her actual day, and there would be no upstaging her in the bridesmaid dresses Heather chose. They weren't ugly, per say, but the color wasn't what Astrid would consider appealing.

Astrid pulled her hair into a tight side fishtail and then slipped into her heels, before she left her room and walked down the stairs. Hiccup was waiting at the bottom with Eric and Heather, and when he looked up, his jaw actually dropped. Astrid grinned to herself as she approached him.

"How do I look?" she asked him.

"Stunning..." Hiccup said, looking her over in awe. Eric slapped his hands over Hiccup's eyes.

"Eyes off the baby sis, Haddock!" he said. Hiccup threw him off playfully and punched his arm. Astrid laughed and took Hiccup's hands.

"No fighting boys. Let's get to the rehearsal dinner," Heather said, winking at Astrid as she wrapped her arm through Eric's and lead him out of the cabin. Astrid squeezed Hiccup's hands and lead him out as well, turning so she was walking a little in front of him and she could sway her hips tantalizingly. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew they were on her ass.

* * *

><p>The rehearsal dinner went off without a hitch, but Astrid still wasn't able to get much time with Hiccup because of it. They were sat next to each other, but Eric commanded most of the conversations, and then there were toasts and everything. But that didn't mean Astrid didn't get anything. She did slide her foot out of her heel and ran it along Hiccup's ankle, grinning when Hiccup very viscerally shivered.<p>

But once all of the formalities were done, and they were allowed to just mingle and have drinks, Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him outside. They walked down to the lake, by where the ceremony would be held the next day, and sat down on a bench by the water. Astrid leaned into Hiccup, pressing her head against his shoulder.

"I've always loved coming here," she whispered. "I've never had a busy weekend like this, it's always been very leisurely. But I like it this way. Mainly because you're here." She looked up at him and he looked back at her.

"When did you start liking me?" he asked.

"When I saw you during your first break back from college. You were so... different. And so tall! But when I say different, I don't mean in a bad way. You were so confident and... this is going to sound so shallow, but you got incredibly hot. Have you seen yourself?"

Hiccup chuckled. "Yes, I have. And you're not the first to say so. But you're the only one that matters..." He looked down, biting his lip. Astrid sat up and cupped his chin, making him look up. She smiled at him, before leaning in to press her lips to his gently. Her eyes slid shut as Hiccup kissed her back, his hand coming up to cup her face. Their soft kiss quickly turned into passionate kissing, her tongue plunging into his mouth, his hands moving to grip at her back and pull her closer.

But then he was pulling away and Astrid was whimpering, following his lips. He smiled at her and she smiled back, gripping his jacket. "You're really good at that..." she whispered with a soft laugh. "So why did we stop?"

Hiccup chuckled. "This wasn't how I imagined we'd get together," he said. Astrid raised a brow.

"How did you imagine it?"

Hiccup blushed a little. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to not say it's stupid or corny or anything," he said. Astrid nodded. "So, this is how I always imagined us. You'd be walking out of a class, outside the building just talking to one of your friends, and you'd look up and see me. You'd smile, but you'd be confused and I would run over to you. You'd ask me what I was doing there and I'd cup your face and kiss you in front of everyone."

Astrid stared up at him in awe. This man was... so much more than she could've ever asked for. Hiccup was always surprising her. And while she desperately wanted to call him a dork and corny, she wasn't about to. Not when he asked her not to. So instead she just ran her fingers through his hair, looking at him with all the affection she could muster. "You could still do that, you know."

Hiccup's face lit up, and he leaned in, pressing their lips back together.

* * *

><p>They didn't sleep together. They did make out for a while by the lake, before they walked back to the cabin together and to their rooms. Hiccup pressed her against the wall between their doors and kissed Astrid until she couldn't breathe and she absolutely loved it. He had this hold over her, and every time their lips pressed together, it got stronger and stronger.<p>

And then when he whispered goodnight against her lips, Astrid almost told him she was in love with him.

It was so hard to get to sleep that night, knowing that Hiccup was in the next room. Astrid desperately wanted to just go to his room and cuddle into his arms. And kiss him more. She really wanted to kiss him more. But she knew she couldn't, because she needed to sleep. She finally just took some sleeping pills and passed out.

Then the next morning happened. Astrid did not want to be awake, but she was a bridesmaid and she couldn't just sleep through the wedding. Heather woke her up incredibly early, and she didn't even get to see Hiccup before she and the other girls were all piled into a room on one side of the cabin while the boys were on the other. Each one of them showered and they were now doing their hair and make up and pulling on their dresses.

Astrid looked as good as she was going to get. The dresses were high necked and low backed, with knee length skirts that flowed out, but they were an ugly mustard color that was completely unflattering in every way. Heather liked the color, or at least she claimed to like it, but Astrid really felt like she did it on purpose so that they wouldn't upstage her. Astrid could respect that.

But she needed to get away from everything for a few minutes. So while they were getting Heather ready, Astrid made her escape. She left the room, and walked over to the other side of the cabin. She knocked on the door and grinned when Hiccup's head poked out.

"Your hair!" she said, touching his face and staring up at his hair, which was gelled and up off his forehead. It was weird, but he also looked really handsome. He blushed and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. He pulled her close.

"Yes, they made me do my hair. Look at yours! I don't think I've ever seen your hair in an actual updo," he said. She rolled her eyes and punched his arm gently.

"They made me do it!"

"You look beautiful."

"In a spicy mustard colored dress?"

"You could be wearing a burlap sack and you would look absolutely gorgeous."

"Well, thank you," Astrid said, though inside she was basically giggling like a school girl. She intertwined their hands and leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lips. "You look so handsome, by the way," she whispered into the kiss.

"Thank you," Hiccup whispered back. The door opened behind him and Eric raised a brow at them.

"Look, I'm all for this show of sin, but Astrid, just let me have my best friend until after the wedding. Then you can have him all you want, I promise," he said.

"Can I sit next to him at the head table?" she asked.

"Yes, go ahead, we can switch the cards, but I kind of need him."

Astrid sighed exaggeratedly, before she grinned and grabbed Hiccup's face, pulling him into a long, slow kiss, mainly to piss her brother off. She even added in a little moan, just to add insult to injury. Eric rolled his eyes and made a show of looking at his wrist, even though he wasn't wearing a watch.

"Anytime now," he said. Astrid finally pulled away, their lips parting with a loud smacking sound, and Hiccup looked thoroughly debached just from that one kiss. She felt good about that.

"See you at the alter, boys," she breathed, staring up at Hiccup, before she spun on her heel and strutted back to the girl's side. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud when she heard her brother very clearly groan and smack Hiccup's arm.

* * *

><p>The wedding was beautiful. Even though the colors of the bridesmaids dresses were horrendous, they all looked wonderful, though Heather definitely shined. It was her day, and she commanded the stage, as a bride should. Though, even though Heather looked stunning, Astrid couldn't keep her eyes off of Hiccup.<p>

He just looked amazing and she could still feel the way his lips felt against hers from earlier, as well as from the night before. Her feelings for him were so much stronger than she had anticipated, now that she actually had him. She'd wanted him for four years now, and now that she had him... she couldn't imagine being without him.

So they shared secret smiles throughout the ceremony and they stood together for pictures after the ceremony. The photographer even got one of just them, when they'd been messing around while the others set up for another photo. Hiccup was holding her close while Astrid's head was thrown back in laughter. The photographer had shown them the photo and promised to email them each a copy.

And when the reception started, Astrid quickly switched out the cards so that she was sitting next to Hiccup. He didn't look like he had much of a problem with that.

They basically only paid attention to each other. They talked in soft whispers, fed each other bits of food, and when Hiccup did his Best Man speech, Astrid stared up at him and hung on every word, loving especially how much he made fun of her brother. And when the dancing started, they stuck together, Astrid coaching Hiccup through the fast dances, and then Hiccup holding Astrid close for the slow ones. She had one arm looped around his neck, and her free hand was clenched tightly in Hiccup's as they swayed.

"Did you take lessons?" Astrid asked, looking up at him. Hiccup smiled.

"How did you know?"

"You haven't stepped on my toes at all."

Hiccup chuckled and leaned in, pressing his lips to Astrid's. She let out a soft, pleased sound, and kissed him back. She let go of his hand so that she could drape her other arm around his neck, and he took the opportunity to pull her even closer, their bodies pressed together completely.

"Did you expect the weekend to go like this?" Hiccup asked against her lips. Astrid grinned.

"Oh, I planned on it going like this."

Hiccup looked into her eyes, before looking up and searching for Eric and Heather. They were very much wrapped up in each other. Astrid raised a brow as Hiccup looked back at her.

"Are you sure you're not bothered by them?" she asked. Hiccup smiled at her.

"I promise. They were made for each other. Sure, she and I had fun together, but I was never in love with her, not even close to that. I wasn't even devastated when we broke up. I was always kind of hung up on a different girl. The most perfect girl I've ever known." Astrid blushed at the look he gave her. He thought she was perfect. And she knew he was perfect. She leaned up and kissed him softly. He kissed back, but broke the kiss after a moment, pressing his forehead to hers. "You want to get out of here for a bit?" he asked. She nodded and they snuck out of the reception area and back up to the main cabin.

* * *

><p>Astrid's door was the one they ended up at, with Hiccup pressing her into the wood as he kissed her passionately. Her hands were gripping his jacket, pulling him as close as humanly possible, even if every inch of him was already pressed against her.<p>

"Bed," Astrid gasped against Hiccup's lips, and she reached behind herself to open the door. They stumbled inside and Hiccup kicked the door shut. Astrid immediately pushed his jacket off of his shoulders while his hand moved to her back and undid the zipper on her dress. He pulled the front of the dress down off her arms and she shimmied out of it, leaving her in her bra and panties.

She then made quick work of Hiccup's shirt. She loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his thin, but toned chest. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his chest while she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Astrid pulled him by his pants toward the bed and sat herself down, before yanking down his pants and underwear.

Hiccup wasn't fully hard, but she planned to change that. Astrid wrapped her fingers around Hiccup's cock and started to stroke him slowly, staring up at him as she did. He whimpered and the sound sent tingles down her spine. She leaned in and slid her tongue around the tip of Hiccup's length, moaning at the taste of him, before wrapping her lips around the head and sucking gently. Hiccup moaned and reached down, running his fingers into her hair and gripping gently.

This only spurred Astrid on, and she started taking more of him into her mouth, using her hand to pleasure the rest of him that she couldn't take. She loved the feeling of him fully hardening in her mouth. She loved the fact that she could do that to him. And the noises he was making were absolutely wonderful, basically music to her ears.

But then Hiccup pulled her off, and leaned in to press his lips to hers. She whimpered loudly and kissed back, though she had to stop it pretty quickly considering she couldn't breathe. They both laughed softly as Hiccup stepped out of his pants and underwear, then he removed her bra and panties. He spread her legs and got down on his knees, sliding his tongue over her slick folds. Astrid moaned and her head dropped back as Hiccup mouthed along her and sucked at her clit. She could feel herself getting wetter, which was a good thing since she felt Hiccup's fingers rubbing at her entrance.

He pushed one in and Astrid gasped softly, her back arching. He continued to pay attention to her clitoris as he slid his finger in and out of her slowly. It was torturously slow. After a few moments, he added in a second finger, and she could feel him starting to stretch her out.

"Such a gentleman," she breathed and Hiccup hummed against her, causing her to throb heavily. He ended up getting three fingers into her before Astrid told him she wanted more. He pulled his fingers out and they both moved back onto the bed more. Astrid grabbed her bag from the bedside table and got a condom. She put her bag aside and opened the little package, rolling it onto Hiccup's erection. He pressed her back and pulled her legs up. He then gripped himself and slid over her wetness. "Hiccup, _god_..." she groaned, her eyes sliding shut.

"I love you, Astrid," Hiccup whispered. Astrid's eyes shot open and she sat up on her elbows. He was looking at her like he had before when he'd said she was perfect. She could feel her eyes glazing over from the onslaught of emotion she felt.

"I love you too, Hiccup," she whispered back. Hiccup smiled, his own eyes watery, and he leaned in to kiss her passionately. She melted into the kiss and reached down between them, pressing Hiccup's cock to her entrance. He moved his face into her neck and sucked at her skin as he sunk into her slowly.

Astrid wasn't a virgin, so she knew what to expect. But what she hadn't expected was how easily he went in. There was the slightest bit of pain, but it didn't bother her, because Hiccup had prepared her so well. And the way it made her feel... Astrid had never felt like this before. Like being with Hiccup in this way was where she was meant to be.

And as he settled inside of her, Astrid realized that she basically said that out loud. Hiccup kissed her throat and neck and whispered that he knew he was where he was meant to be.

Hiccup stayed inside her for a few moments, letting her adjust, until she finally rolled her hips and moaned at the sensations sparking inside of her. Hiccup slid out slowly and then pushed back into her, her body giving so perfectly to his now. It didn't take long before Hiccup gained a good pace of thrusting, though it was still rather slow. She moaned with each press into her, her body shaking from how good it felt.

But then that wasn't enough. "Harder..." Astrid pleaded. Hiccup obliged, thrusting harder, but not faster. Astrid groaned in frustration and Hiccup grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders and started to snap his hips into hers hard, then pull out slow. She wanted to take back her declaration of love. "Hiccup, faster!"

He chuckled. "Yes, milady," he breathed, before he starting moving the way she wanted him to, basically pounding into her body. She cried out, her back arching as he moved, and then he reached down to start rubbing at her clit. Astrid was a goner after that. It didn't take long before she was coming, basically screaming out her climax as her body tensed and tightened around him. Hiccup's hips moved quickly, continuing to fuck into her until he came as well, filling up the condom.

Once they both came down from their highs, Hiccup pulled out of Astrid, took off the condom, threw it out, and then laid down beside her. She turned and rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Their skin was sweaty and sticking together where they touched. The room felt like it was a hundred degrees hotter than when they'd entered it. But Astrid felt so incredibly content that she didn't care about any of that.

"You wanna go back to the wedding?" Hiccup asked. Astrid shook her head.

"Not yet. I just want to stay with you," she responded, looking up at him. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She let her eyes close as she cuddled into him. She didn't even care if anyone noticed they were missing from the reception. Astrid didn't plan on moving anytime soon.

* * *

><p>It was only a couple months later that Astrid's senior year of college started. It was the first day and it had gone well. She was planning on going back to the apartment that she was living in with some friends to finish unpacking, considering she hadn't even really started that at all (move in day had been a lot of getting the boxes inside so that she and Hiccup could go out and have a date before he had to leave).<p>

She had just left her last class and was walking out of the building with her roommate. They were discussing what they wanted to do for dinner, whether they wanted to make something or just order a pizza (Astrid was for ordering a pizza). Astrid looked up, only to find her boyfriend standing a couple yards from her. A smile broke out on her face and Astrid ran over to Hiccup, jumping into his arms. He grinned and spun her around, before setting her down and kissing her.

"I just saw you yesterday, you know," Astrid whispered, biting his lower lip playfully.

"I know," he said. "I just wanted to surprise you."

"What about your classes?"

"Well... that's the thing..." Hiccup grinned and Astrid raised a brow. "I'm kind of doing my graduate program here. At this school." Astrid's eyes widened. "And I happen to have an off-campus apartment with a very large bed that I might possibly want to share with a beautiful girl."

Astrid's jaw dropped and she punched Hiccup's arm playfully. "Hiccup! What the hell! Why did you let me move into a campus apartment then?" she asked. Hiccup laughed.

"Because at your brother's wedding, you told me I could still surprise you at school. That is what I did. Did I do a good job?" he asked. Astrid punched him again, before pulling him into another kiss.

"You're so lucky I barely unpacked! Asshole. I hate you," she said against his lips.

"Mmm... no, you don't. You love me."

"I do. You're an idiot, but I really do love you."

"And I love you, too."

Astrid smiled and shook her head, hugging Hiccup tightly. She felt so incredibly happy. So yeah, hooking up at her brother's wedding with the boy she'd known her whole life and had loved for years was the best decision she ever made.


End file.
